


A Surprise Birthday Disaster

by ultrararepepe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Yuuri!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrararepepe/pseuds/ultrararepepe
Summary: Victor surprises Yuuri with a birthday cake, but doesn't plan on Yuuri landing in the cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE SEXIEST KATSUDON ON THE PLANET!
> 
> I'm sorry for the lame description, but I honestly couldn't really think of anything.
> 
> This is straight up birthday themed fluff dedicated to my son, Yuuri Katsuki.
> 
> I love him so many.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri was tired. The call of his soft bed, warmed by his loving boyfriend, got louder the closer he got to home. It had been a long tiring day of ballet training with Minako at her studio. His muscles were sore, and in need of a good rub down, something he knew Victor would happily oblige to. 

He slugged himself up the steps to their apartment, gym bag already sliding off his shoulder, ready to be deposited on the floor. He sighed deeply as he dug his keys out of his pocket and sloppily shoved them into the lock. But as he leaned into the door to open it, it swung wide open, Victor on the other side.

“Yuuri!” He shouted. “My love! At last you are home!” He pulled Yuuri into a kiss, hugging him tightly.

“Victor?”

“I’m so happy that you’re home! Come in, come in!”

Victor pulled Yuuri’s gym bag off his shoulder and dropped it on the floor. Yuuri stepped back, eyeing his boyfriend with intense caution. While he was used to Victor’s excited demeanor, his current attitude was unusual. 

“What’s going on, Victor?”

“ _Oooh_ nothing.” He smiled widely, pulling Yuuri back into his arms. “I just need you to put this blindfold on.” An eye mask materialized between his spidery fingers and before Yuuri could object, it had been pulled over his eyes.

“Victor, what are you doing? What is this?” He reached for the mask, only to have his hand slapped away.

“Keep it on.” Victor whispered in his ear, his breath warm, arms wrapping around Yuuri’s waist. He hugged Yuuri from behind, slowly walking them into the apartment. “I just have a little surprise.”

“Victor,” Yuuri whined. “I’m really tired. I just want to go to bed.”

“No no no. I promise this’ll be worth it. Now put out your arms so that you don’t accidentally bump into things.”

Yuuri stopped walked, and turned his head to face Victor.

“Isn’t that supposed to be your job?” He dead panned.

“It’s just in case.” Victor kissed his cheek, an audible smile in his voice. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes under the mask and held his arms out like a zombie. The two of them continued to walk towards the back of the apartment, Victor occasionally nuzzling Yuuri’s shoulder or kissing Yuuri’s cheek. If he were to be completely honest, in the twenty steps it took to get to their dining room, Yuuri’s mood picked up. He no longer felt drained, now filled with the excitement of Victor’s love.

“Alright, babe. I’m going to let go in a second so I can pull out a chair for you and I want you to sit down in it, okay?”

“Yes, yes. Whatever you say.”

When Victor’s arms left his waist, Yuuri waited patiently, arms still held out in front of him. He listened to the sound of the chair sliding against the wooden floor. Then he felt Victor’s hand slip into his own as he guided Yuuri in to place. When that was done, he released.

“Okay, now sit.”

Yuuri sat, keeping his arms up, not realizing that a cake waited for him on the table below.

His hands landed on the dessert with a splat, sending frosting in between Yuuri’s fingers and onto the surrounding table. He heard Victor gasp as he lifted his hands up in disgust, unsure of what he had just touched.

“Victor…”

The man cursed in Russian and gave no other reply.

“Victor, what is this? What’s on my hands?” Yuuri’s voice trembled.

“Oh, Yuuri. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so stupid. Please for give me!”

“Take this mask off!”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Victor replied apologetically. 

The eye mask slid off and Yuuri had to take a second to get his bearings. He blinked a few times before realizing that the dining room was dark, illuminated only by ten tiny candles. His eyes jumped between his hand, and the table, and his hands again until he realized that is was frosting they’d landed in. Frosting from a cake with two hand shaped indents on it. The candles, which were thankfully condensed to line the farthest side of the cake, were in disarray; some knocked over, dripping wax onto the frosting, while others were snuffed out. And that’s when Yuuri realized that this wasn’t just any cake. It was a birthday cake. Letters that hadn’t been destroyed upon impact scattered the surface.

“Is this…”

“I wanted to do something and I know you love it when I cook for you, so I thought baking you a cake would be the best thing I could do.” Victor said quietly. “If only I hadn’t turned my back, you wouldn’t have accidentally slapped the cake. I’m so stupid. I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I’ll make it up to you. I promise. I’ll bake you another cake and everything.”

Yuuri couldn’t contain the tears that formed. They started to fall without warning and by know, he knew it was best to just let them. How had he forgotten that it was his birthday? Minako hadn’t said anything to him at the studio and it never even crossed his mind that he was another year older. There had been no phone calls from his parents either. But it was most definitely November 29th, he knew that much. And here was Victor, who had had acted normally all that morning, not hinting that anything special was going on. Even if he’d accidentally ruined it, Yuuri couldn’t be more grateful.

“Oh no. You’re crying. I’m sorry, Yuuri. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Victor crouched down beside Yuuri so that they were nearly eye to eye. The man’s face was marred with worry and fear. “Please stop crying, babe. I’ll bake you another cake.”

Yuuri shook his head, using the backs of his hands (the only parts that were almost frosting-free) in an attempt to brush away some of the tears. 

“I’m not mad, Victor.” He said, looking at him directly. “I’m not at all. I’m actually quite happy.” He smiled brightly.

The confused look on Victor’s face only made him laugh.

“I didn’t even realize it was my birthday. But you somehow remembered. Thank you. I don’t care if it’s ruined. This is the best gift I could have gotten today.”

“If this is the only thing you think I got you, you’re sorely mistaken.” Victor mumbled, looking off to the side.

“Well I don’t care.” Yuuri said proudly. “I love this gift the most. Thank you.” He leaned forward to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck, careful to not get frosting on his clothing.

Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist as he returned the hug, sighing deeply. They sat quietly until the tears came to a stop, Yuuri being the one to pull away.

“Now, while I’d love to keep holding onto you, I think I need to go wash my hands real quick.” He smiled genuinely as he stood. Victor stood too. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Victor nodded, kissing Yuuri on the cheek before letting him go.

When he returned, the dining room light had been switched on. Victor sat in the chair he had just occupied, looking sadly at the damaged cake. Yuuri walked up to him and sat in his lap, Victor’s arms wrapping around him automatically. He rested his head against Yuuri’s chest.

“I’m sorry your cake got damaged, babe.” He mumbled, hiding his face in Yuuri’s shirt.

“Victor, I told you, I’m not mad or sad.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I love it.” 

“It looked better before.”

“It looks great right now! What are you talking about?” Yuuri smoothed his hand over Victor’s silver hair. “It look’s so appetizing!” 

Victor only groaned, squeezing Yuuri tighter. 

Ignoring his pouting boyfriend, Yuuri turned slightly to look at the cake. Even with the hand prints, it was still edible and it really did look appetizing. Victor had made a red velvet cake, Yuuri’s favorite, with chocolate chunks baked in. Behind the cake were two dessert plates and two forks, as well as a knife to cut the cake with. Yuuri ignored most of it. He reached for a fork and dug it into one of the hand sized craters to get a bite sized piece. The fork sunk right in, showing just how moist Victor had gotten it. He all but shoved the fork into his mouth, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. 

It was divine to say the least. Shivers ran down Yuuri’s spine all the way to his toes. He pulled the fork out of his mouth, getting every last crumb off.

“Oh my god, Victor. This is delicious!”

“You’re just saying that. It’s disgusting.” He whined, head still buried in Yuuri’s chest.

Yuuri planted both hands on Victor’s shoulders and pushed him away so that Victor could see the honest look of happiness and enjoyment on his face.

“No, Victor. I’m serious! You did a good job. It’s so good that it makes me want to shout out to the world!” Victor said nothing. Yuuri rolled his eyes and threw an arm around Victor’s neck as he shouted at the top of his lungs, “Vkusno! Vkusno, Vitya! Vkusno!”

This made Victor laugh, his entire body shaking. Yuuri grinned.

“Alright, alright. I get it. Please stop before we disturb the neighbors.”

“Why?” Yuuri challenged. “You don’t want them to know that this cake is delicious? It’s the best cake in the world!” He shouted, rocking back so his voice would hit the ceiling. If it weren’t for Victor’s arms around his waist, Yuuri would have fallen to the ground.

“Are you really not upset?” Victor asked somberly. His eyes dropped.

Yuuri cupped his cheek, forcing the man to look at him.

“Not at all, Victor. Thank you so much for giving me the best birthday surprise ever.”

Victor smiled, a faint blush sweeping across his nose. Yuuri took this as a job well done, leaning in to kiss the man. 

“Happy birthday, Yuuri.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'll be posting a Birthday Boy!Yuuri piece of fan art that I drew earlier today on my art/multi-anime tumblr in a bit (@recycling) so please look forward to that.
> 
> If you want to fangirl over Victuuri or have some fic requests, you can message me on my YOI blog (@yuurikatsukii). My inbox is always open!


End file.
